Master of the Elements
by Chris Rudy
Summary: A new hero arrives, who knows Zatanna quite well. What will happen when he joins the Team? Find out in this story. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: A New Ally

**Master of the Elements**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters. All I own is my OC**

Nightwing, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Zatanna were facing off against Poison Ivy and some of her minions.

"Zatanna, M'gann, you two deal with Poison Ivy. Artemis and I can handle her thugs." Nightwing said.

Zatanna and Miss Martian nodded then went to deal with Poison Ivy.

 ** _"Thgil a gnir fo erif!"_** Zatanna said and a ring of fire surrounded Poison Ivy. Unfortunately, Poison Ivy quickly put out the fire and then used a vine to trap Zatanna. Miss Martian was busy telekinetically throwing empty cars at Poison Ivy, to no avail.

Suddenly, a fire burned the vine holding Zatanna and she started to fall.

 ** _"Etativel!"_** Zatanna said then floated to the ground.

"Nice work, Zatanna." Miss Martian said.

"I didn't burn the vine." Zatanna said.

"If you didn't, then who did?"

"Me." A guy's voice said. The two of them then looked up and saw a red dragon on the roof above them. He then jumped down and landed in front of them.

Zatanna smirked. "I should've guessed it was you."

The dragon smirked back then turned his attention to Poison Ivy.

"So, you kids have a new addition to your team. So what?" Poison Ivy taunted.

"Oh, I'm not with them." The dragon said.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Poison Ivy asked.

"I, my dear, am the one many fear. I am Elemental Dragon, master of the four elements."

Poison Ivy tried wrapping a vine around Elemental Dragon, but his body became engulfed in flames, burning the vine. "Sorry, Ivy, but I can't be captured by vines." Poison Ivy then tried her pheromones, but Elemental Dragon turned silver then blew the pheromones away. "And your pheromones are nothing on me."

"This isn't over yet!" Poison Ivy declared then retreated.

Nightwing and Artemis approached Elemental Dragon. "Who are you?" Nightwing asked.

"I am Elemental Dragon, master of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire."

"And my best friend." Zatanna added.

Elemental Dragon then spread his wings and was about to fly off when:

"Wait." Nightwing said, making Elemental Dragon look at him.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you come to the Watchtower with us?"

Elemental Dragon looked conflicted. "I don't know. Sometimes, I'm not good with following orders."

"I never said anything about that."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. So, wanna come?"

"Sure."

When the five made it back to the Watchtower, everyone else looked at Elemental Dragon, who immediately walked away.

Zatanna went after him. "So, when did you get back to town?"

"A few weeks ago. I meant to call and tell you, but I got a little sidetracked."

"It's okay. Thanks for freeing me from that vine, by the way, Chris."

"Don't mention it, Zatanna."

Zatanna smiled. Elemental Dragon smiled back.

"You remember when I first discovered my powers, Z?" He asked.

"How could I forget? You almost burned down your house."

"Yeah… I'm lucky you called the fire department before it got too out of control."

"Yeah, you are." She said then laughed. He laughed with her.

He then hung upside down from his tail when Nightwing, Miss Martian, and Artemis walked to them.

"So, how long have you had the ability to control the elements?" He asked Elemental Dragon.

"I've been training after I almost set my house on fire, so since I was 10." Elemental Dragon replied.

"Was your house saved?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Zatanna."

"I smelled something burning and it came from his house, so I called the fire department. They managed to put the fire out before it got too out of control." Zatanna explained.

"After that, my mother and I moved." Elemental Dragon added.

"What about your dad?" Miss Martian asked.

Elemental Dragon looked down in sadness. "He died when I was three."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

Elemental Dragon nodded.

"So, how long have you and Zatanna known each other?" Artemis asked.

"Since we were younger. About four or five, wasn't it, Z?" He asked Zatanna.

"Four." Zatanna replied.

"You got a different name?" Nightwing asked.

"Christopher Rudy, but everyone just calls me Chris." Elemental Dragon replied.

"Nice."

Elemental Dragon nodded.

"Wanna show us what you can do?" Miss Martian asked.

"Sure. Is there a place here I can do that?"

"Not in the Watchtower, but we can head to a clearing back on Earth." Nightwing said.

"Good enough for me."

They then went to a clearing on Earth and Elemental Dragon first turned green, signaling he was channeling his earth powers, then he punched the ground, causing an earthquake. He then use his earth powers to restore the cracks from where his fist impacted.

"Amazing." Artemis said.

Elemental Dragon then turned blue, signaling he was channeling his water powers then he created a water wall and sent it off.

"Nice." Nightwing said as Elemental Dragon turned red, channeling his fire powers. He set up a protective barrier of fire then made it disappear.

Zatanna smirked, then Elemental Dragon turned silver, channeling his air powers, and then he spun around, creating a twister then pushing it away.

"Not bad, Chris." Nightwing said.

"Thanks." Elemental Dragon said.

After that, they headed back to the Watchtower.

"And you've had that much power in you?" Artemis asked and Elemental Dragon nodded.

"Yes." Elemental Dragon said then walked away. Zatanna followed him.

"You okay, Chris?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just remembering my dad."

"I'm sorry about him."

Elemental Dragon sniffled. "It's okay…"

"You sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of me, though." He said.

"I know he would. I mean today alone, you saved my life." She said.

"Yeah, I did." He said, smiling.

Nightwing walked up to them then and they looked at him, while he looked at Elemental Dragon.

"What's up?" Elemental Dragon asked.

"How would you like to join the Team?" Nightwing asked.

Elemental Dragon thought a bit, then nodded. "I'm in."

Nightwing held out his hand and Elemental Dragon shook it.

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Weapons

Elemental Dragon was in his human form, walking through Manhattan streets when he saw people running in the opposite direction. He looked at a civilian.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Some massive man is wreaking havoc." The woman said.

He looked in the opposite direction everyone was running, then back to her. "Get to safety. Go!"

She nodded then took off as Elemental Dragon took off down a dark alley. His eyes became that of a dragon's.

"Power of the Elements!" He said then shifted into his dragon form and took to the skies, reaching the person everyone was running from then landed.

"Who are you, muchacho?" The villain asked.

"I am Elemental Dragon, master of Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. Who are you?" Elemental Dragon asked.

"I am Bane. And you're going down." Bane said.

"Try me, Bane."

Bane charged at Elemental Dragon, who, in retaliation, became water and Bane went right through the dragon.

"Nice try, big boy." Elemental Dragon said.

Bane then engaged Elemental Dragon in hand-to-hand and at first was not succeeding.

Suddenly, Elemental Dragon saw four weapons in his mind. A chain mace, but the ball was a spherical rock and the spikes were also rock, a sword with a blade of fire, a spear made of air and an ax made of water. Then the images faded and Elemental Dragon was confused.

"What in the…?" He asked himself, then Bane got the upper hand and overwhelmed Elemental Dragon, who ended up on his stomach.

Just as Bane was about to stomp on Elemental Dragon, however…

 ** _"Llup Latnemele Nogard ot em!"_** Zatanna shouted and Elemental Dragon flew to Zatanna, who was standing alongside Nightwing.

Elemental Dragon looked at them. "Thanks, Z." He said.

"No problem." She said. "I was so worried about you when I saw Bane beating you down."

"I'll live, though."

"Good."

"Points for bravery, Scaly." Nightwing said. "But there's only one way to stop Bane. That tube on the back of his head is how he gets his supply of Venom. Sever that, and he'll be beaten."

"Got it." Elemental Dragon said then turned silver and created very thick fog then flew behind Bane and cut the tube then kicked Bane to the ground, lifting the fog in the process.

He then walked back to Nightwing and Zatanna and looked at her. "Can I talk to you about something, Z?" He asked and she nodded.

He nodded back then took to the skies.

 ** _"Etativel!"_** She said then followed him. They landed on a rooftop and he looked at her.

"What's up, Chris?" She asked.

"Two things. The first one is important."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Zatanna, will you go out with me…?" He asked timidly.

She giggled. "What took you so long to ask?" She asked him.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, what's the second thing?" She asked.

"During my fight with Bane, before you and Nightwing saved my scaly ass, I saw images of four weapons in my mind, each one matching my powers."

"What were they?"

"A chain mace with a spherical rock for the ball and sikes also made of rock, a sword with a blade of fire, a spear made of air, and an ax made of water."

"We should go find these weapons."

"That's what I was thinking."

"We might want to get some backup."

"Agreed."

He then heard squeaking and readied a fireball when they spotted a green rat.

"Beast Boy!" Zatanna called and the rat became Beast Boy.

"If you guys want some help finding these weapons, I'll help out." Beast Boy said.

Zatanna and Elemental Dragon nodded. Just then a kid who was blue and looked like a beetle flew to them.

"Hey, Blue Beetle." Zatanna greeted.

"Hey, guys. Que pasa?" Blue Beetle asked.

"We're going after four weapons connected to Elemental Dragon here." Beast Boy replied.

"Nice. Mind if I tag along?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Not at all, Blue." Elemental Dragon said when two girls flew to them.

"Hey, Rocket. Hey, Wonder Girl." Beast Boy greeted.

"What's going on?" Rocket greeted.

"We're going weapon hunting for our elemental amigo." Blue Beetle said.

"Cool. Mind if we join?" Wonder Girl said.

"The more, the merrier." Elemental Dragon said.

"Okay, Chris. Which one's first?" Zatanna asked Elemental Dragon, who closed his eyes and concentrated then saw the spear was the closest. He then opened his eyes.

"The spear. It's closest." He replied.

"Where's it at?" Beast Boy asked.

Elemental Dragon pointed to the very top of the Empire State Building. "There."

"Vamonos, amigos." Blue Beetle said.

Elemental Dragon nodded and took point, flying to the destination.

 ** _"Etativel!"_** Zatanna said then took to the skies and flew after him. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and followed them. Blue Beetle followed suit and flew after them. Rocket and Wonder Girl followed.

The group of six flew to the top of the Empire State Building when, suddenly, an Air Dragon appeared.

"Halt! Only the most worthy one may wield this spear!" The Air Dragon said.

"This one's all you, Chris." Zatanna said.

Elemental Dragon smirked then turned red then the two Dragons engaged in a fierce fight, with Elemental Dragon being the victor. He then turned silver and picked up the spear. He spun it around for a few seconds then attached it to his back with it hanging off the left shoulder.

"What's next, man?" Blue Beetle asked.

Elemental Dragon concentrated and saw the ax was at the bottom of a lake in Central Park. He opened his eyes again and looked at the five with him. "The ax. It's at the bottom of a lake in Central Park."

"Let's go." Zatanna said then Elemental Dragon flew to Central Park, turned blue, then dove into the water of the lake. He then was thrown out of the water by a Water Dragon.

"The ax must be earned through victory in combat." The Water Dragon said.

"So be it." Elemental Dragon said then turned silver and the twp Dragons had their go at each other. Once again, Elemental Dragon was the victor then turned blue again, dove to the bottom of the lake and picked up the ax then resurfaced. He swung the ax a couple of times, but the water held its shape. He then attached it to his right leg.

"Okay…" Elemental Dragon said then sensed the chain mace was close by and flew to it when an Earth Dragon appeared.

"Prove you are worthy of so mighty a weapon as this." It told Elemental Dragon.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Elemental Dragon growled, but turned red and engaged the Earth Dragon. He was victorious again, turned green, walked to the chain mace and picked it up. He swung the base and pulled the ball with it. When he finished, he attached it to his left leg.

"Okay, so we've found the spear, the ax, and the chain mace. Then that just leaves…" Zatanna started.

"The sword." Elemental Dragon said then closed his eyes and focused on the sword, which was hidden in a cave in the mountain range of his home state.

He then took off quickly with Zatanna, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Rocket, and Wonder Girl tailing him. They made it to the cave then landed at the cave entrance, only to see it was blocked off by massive boulders.

"Great…" Elemental Dragon said flatly.

"Leave it to me, Chris." Zatanna said. **_"Ekam eseht sredluob raeppasid!"_**

The boulders then vanished as if they were never there. Elemental Dragon smiled at her and kissed her cheek, resulting in her blushing.

Elemental Dragon sighed then walked into the cave, igniting his body to serve as a source of light.

He led Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Zatanna, Rocket, and Wonder Girl to the back of the cave when they spotted the sword and a Fire Dragon guarding it.

"The last Elemental Weapon is nearly yours. Prove your worth of great desire to wield the weapon of fire." The Fire Dragon said.

Elemental Dragon turned blue and engaged the Fire Dragon, once again ending up the victor. He then turned red again and picked up the sword. He swung it a couple of times then attached it to his back, the sword and the spear forming an X on his back.

He then looked at the others. "Let's go." He said and they all headed out of the cave. When they made it out, Elemental Dragon changed back to normal then Zatanna held his hand. He smiled and held her hand.

"Plans for a date, you two?" Rocket asked, smirking.

"Maybe." Elemental Dragon and Zatanna replied.

When they were back in the Watchtower, they were deciding on what to do for their date.

 **That's chapter two. I know the Dragon fights won't be so exciting, but I couldn't think of anything better to test Elemental Dragon. Anyway, review and more chapters will come your way.**


End file.
